Peter Pan
by teteka-chan
Summary: Série 'As Crônicas de Fairy Tail'. Luxus era uma criança que não gostava muito de socializar, mas isso não impede Mirajane...


As Crônicas de Fairy Tail

**Peter Pan  
><strong>  
><em>A segunda estrela à direita<em>_  
><em>_brilha à noite para você__  
><em>_para te dizer que os sonhos que planeja__  
><em>_realmente podem se tornar reais__  
><em>

O pequeno garoto loiro,atualmente em seus oito anos,estava do lado de fora da guilda. Chorava baixinho e sozinho,para que o avô não ficasse preocupado. Também temia que fosse abandonado por Markarov, assim como foi abandonado pelo pai. Ainda sentia a cicatriz em forma de raio no olho direito pulsante de dor... vermelha de tão recente. escondeu as mãos que soltavam uma leve estática, pelo poder recentemente implantado em si pelo pai, nos bolsos da calça. Um barulho chamou a sua atenção. Reprimiu um soluço e secou as lágrimas rapidamente enquanto os olhos negros observavam a sua volta, procurando a fonte do barulho.  
>Duas meninas e um garoto, tão jovens quanto ele, se aproximaram. Reconheceu imediatamente os cabelos prateados e os olhos azuis e desviou o olhar, quem sabe eles passariam reto se ele ignorasse?<br>A garota ,de vestidinho de alcinha e cabelos prateados mais compridos, parou na porta e disse aos outros qualquer coisa. Eles entraram e ela foi até o menino , que continuava sentado, se sentando ao lado dele sem dar importancia ao protesto dele.  
>mira-meu nome é mirajane. o seu é luxus né?-falou a menina, com um pequeno sorriso. Mas o garoto ficou ali, continuando a ignorá-la. -hmm...ei! posso te contar um segredo?-a menina chegou mais perto dele, colocando as mãos delicadas próximas a orelha dele enquanto sussurrava-tá vendo aquela estrela ali? a segunda a direita? ela realiza desejos.<p>

_A segunda estrela à direita__  
><em>_brilha com uma luz rara__  
><em>_e se é da Terra do Nunca que você precisa__  
><em>_a luz te conduzirá até la__  
><em>

Não é que ele acreditasse nesas idiotisses de contos de fadas e desejos a estrelinhas. Nada disso. Mas ele não pode controlar o impeto de levantar o olhar e procurar pela bendita estrela. Já era fim de tarde e tinham poucos pontos brilhantes no céu. Mas qual daqueles pontos era a segunda estrela a direita?  
>Virou-se pra ela pra perguntar onde estava a estrela, porém foi surpreendido quando ela lhe deu um beijinho na boxexa direita, sobre a cicatriz. Ele não sabia se ficava vermelho de raiva ou vergonha.<br>luxus-ei! por que você fez isso?-quase gritou, limpando a boxexa enquanto se afastava num pulo.  
>mira-por que você tava chorando! se você tava chorando é por que tava com dor, e o remédio pra dor é um beijinho! mamãe sempre disse isso pra mim.<br>luxus-tá, que seja. Mas eu não tava chorando.-falou, como se aquilo desse um ponto final ao assunto.-mas onde tá a tal estrela hein?

_Pisque, pisque estrelinha__  
><em>_e então saberei onde você está__  
><em>_Vislumbre nos céus acima__  
><em>_Me conduza para o único que me ama__  
><em>

Mirajane sorriu, um sorriso meigo e delicado junto com uma gostosa risada infantil.  
>mira-não dá mais pra ver, tem muita estrela no céu agora.-ela falou, e vendo ele bufar, emendou-te mostro amanhã, mas não se preocupe eu já fiz um desejo por você.<br>Luxus a olhou como se ela fosse uma alienigena.  
>luxus-Sua magia é essa? ler mentes? que magia idiota.<br>mira-eu não leio mentes. eu faço isso.-e, como resposta ,estendeu a mão na frente do rosto e ela se tornou uma garra e, depois de alguns segundos, voltou ao normal.-é o take over. E você?qual é a sua magia?  
>luxus-não te interessa.-replicou, afundando ainda mais as mãos nos bolsos. ela não chegaria nem perto se soubesse que ele foi renegado pelo seu pai por causa do poder dele. ela também o renegaria.-mas se você não le mentes, como sabe o que eu queria?<br>mirajane-por que agora eu sou sua nakama!-falou sorridente, passando um braço pelos ombros dele, dando-lhe outro beijinho na boxexa.-tenho que ir agora, boa noite.-e foi em direção aos portões.  
>luxus-ei! eu não tava chorando!-resmungou enquanto limpava novamente a boxexa. Como resposta viu-a corar levemente, ainda mantendo o sorriso e murmurou um 'eu sei' antes de entrar.<p>

_E quando você o trouxer meu caminho__  
><em>_ao mesmo tempo falaremos "boa noite"__  
><em>_agradeceremos a estrelinha que brilha __  
><em>_a segunda da direita__  
><em>

Agora Luxus não tinha mais oito anos, e as garotas não lhe pareciam mais tão nojentas. Estava com seus plenos 23 anos, Havia saido da guilda havia um pouco mais de duas semanas. Estava sentado numa grama macia, vendo o céu se tornar aos poucos arroxeado, pensando no que iria fazer de agora em diante. Um brilho celeste lhe chamou a atenção 'A segunda estrela da direita'...Ele sorriu, nolstágico. Será que ela também estava olhando pra tal estrela?  
>Se levantou, sacudiu a poeira das calças e jogou a mala por cima dos ombros. olhou mais uma vez pra estrela enquanto , inconcientemente , passou a mão sobre a cicatriz.<br>Luxus-boa noite-sussurrou baixinho, como se fosse um segredo que ele compartilhava com a estrela. Ele sabia que soava como idiota, mas em seu intimo desejava que Ela escutasse.  
>Virou de costas, e começou a caminhar. Deixandos seus pés escolherem o novo destino.<p>

* * *

><p>OI GENTEEEEEEE!<br>bom, pra quem não sabe,essa é uma nova série de songfics q to lançando,'As cronicas de fairy tail', espero que tenham gostado! n.n  
>enfim,vou escrever songfics com as musicas da Disney e os casais de fairy Tail!(love!)S2<br>então,se vcs tiverem ideias de casais e musicas(pq,cá ente nós, são muitas musicas e muitos casais) vcs podem mandar as ideias pelas reviews!eu leio todas gente,só me embolo na hora de responder... X.x  
>Mas,com ou sem ideias,comentem!isso ajuda mto! n.n<br>beijão galera!fui!


End file.
